Let Me Be With You
by HowDoYouDoop
Summary: Sasuke often gets sent random pictures from Naruto while at work but this time there's something a little bit special about them


_Look at this thing. Its so short. Seriously. BUT that's because it was originally this thing that I wrote for Izaya (**La Vita a Colori**) really randomly and had no intention of posting. One of our many drabble spams~. However. I haven't posted anything in a while and it makes me anxious to not publish for a while so really I'm spamming people's alerts with this very short drabble for my own selfish reasons xD__. _

_Enjoy the babyficcu~_

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Be With You<strong>

_._

_._

When the first picture had come through Sasuke had been confused but not that surprised that the blonde idiot was sending him strange pictures again. Naruto was constantly sending him photos of things he didn't care about (but tolerated for his boyfriend's sake), complete with captions like "Sasukeee! Isn't this OSM?" or "OMG! SO FULL OF ADORBS! I WANT ONE!". Usually he could see the point in the snaps; kittens were cute, yes. And he supposed that giant stick insect Naruto and Kiba had found on one of their idiotic misadventures could be classified as 'OSM'. He could even sometimes figure out what Naruto was so happy about even when the picture was blurred by excited hands or a finger was in the way. They'd been together a long time afterall; it was expected.

But today, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what was going on in this one. It was just some picture of Naruto, all raggy blonde hair and offensive orange sweatshirt, gesturing to the 'Will' part of a 'Good Will' sign, his Dobe-y smile so ridiculously wide his eyes were closed into it. The raven prodded at his bottom lip with his pen, scrolling up and down the photo on his phone under his work desk. Technically you weren't supposed to do this kind of thing but it was Naruto so Sasuke could make an exception.

Suddenly, another picture came through and this time showed Naruto leaning front first against the glass of a shop window, covering most of a sign and framing the remaining visible word- 'you' with arms over his head.

Sasuke blinked and admired the excitable flush on the blonde's face while wondering what people on the street were thinking of Naruto as he played with signs, and who was taking the pictures. Probably Kiba.

But still didn't get it.

And then another two came together.

The third was half Naruto's face and his pointing finger at the name of a place with 'Mary' in it. Sasuke's mouth was dry. He licked his lips and scrolled to the next picture.

The very last one was Naruto pulling the peace side, overly pleased grin back in place and one hand covering the 'N' of a men's room label.

"Oh God."

A strange tingling started in Sasuke's hands and he quickly glanced around to make sure none of his coworkers were watching before bringing his hand to cover his mouth and looking back to his phone. He flicked through the photos in sequence and murmured quietly to himself with wide eyes and trembling hands. His heartbeat pulsated in his cheeks.

"Will… You… Mary…Me…"

Over and over again until his tongue rolled the words into…

"Will you marry me..."

The phone suddenly vibrated and another message from Naruto popped up. Sasuke's thumb came down on the 'Open' button quickly. At the sight of the last photo Sasuke couldn't help the tears that made the image swim before him.

Naruto standing outside their favourite café looking nervous but smiling gently all the same. His cheeks were more flushed in this picture and he was holding his hand up, palm facing the camera. In the middle of his hand, drawn in bold black marker was a question mark to complete his proposal.

'_Will you marry me?'_

Sasuke bent over himself, phone in his lap and leant his forehead on the edge of his desk, shoulders shaking, hand still clamped over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, to stop anyone seeing him so pathetic. Happy tears rolled off the end of his nose.

Again, the phone vibrated. This time it was a text from Naruto.

"How bout it, Teme?"

Sasuke took a moment to calm himself before texting back, all fumbling thumbs and flushed, tear marked cheeks.

"Yes, you big idiot."


End file.
